


When Too Much Is Enough

by thirstingdragon



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirstingdragon/pseuds/thirstingdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hazza. I wouldn’t-”</p><p>“Stop,” Harry cuts him off and turns back to face the glass, “I know you want to say that, but come on Louis, you can’t promise that.” He looks down at his hands on the windowsill. “If they told you that you had to do it, you would. Snog her senseless if you had to. Right in front of me, even.” He clenches his fists. “And there isn’t a bloody thing I could do about it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Too Much Is Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Harry’s reaction in this vid: (1:55) http://t.co/KmexQZI where he physically flinches and does a double take when he sees Louis kiss or rest his head against the top of Eleanor’s. 
> 
> Big thanks and love to _ologist for the beta and so much hand holding. And to Shinygreenwords and Valress, thank you so much for you help! I wouldn't have been able to do it without you all.

“I thought you kissed her.”

“What?” Louis raises his eyes from the laptop sitting on the coffee table to look at the other boy staring out the window. The Toronto night sky with its eerie, pink tint from the city’s light casts an odd glow to the darkness. 

“Earlier at the venue. On the balcony. I thought you kissed her,” Harry says as he twists his head to look at Louis on the couch behind him. 

Louis just has to gape at him a bit, “Hazza. I wouldn’t-”

“Stop,” Harry cuts him off and turns back to face the glass, “I know you want to say that, but come on Louis, you can’t promise that.” He looks down at his hands on the windowsill. “If they told you that you had to do it, you would. Snog her senseless if you had to. Right in front of me, even.” He clenches his fists. “And there isn’t a bloody thing I could do about it.”

Louis stands up and walks over next to Harry. Leaning against the wall next to the window, facing towards the other boy, he keeps his voice low and gentle, “You know I’d never do it if I had the choice.” And he wouldn’t. He doesn’t even like faking it in front of the cameras. He’s always worried that Harry will see something that - in a perfect world - would be reserved for him alone and be hurt even more. He hates it, this entire charade, but he doesn’t know what to do. 

“But that’s the thing, isn’t it?” Harry shakes his head, lips all but snarled, “We don’t have a bloody choice. We haven’t since it all began.” Harry’s voice is bitter in a way that Louis has never heard before. To be honest, it’s a bit frightening. 

“We knew that, though. Decided it was best not to come out. To keep it - keep us - hidden.” Louis remembers those conversations. The fear and the uncertainty. Louis being scared of how others would perceive them and Harry caring more about not wanting Louis to be hurt than labels. Not knowing what the right decision would be for them or the band. If there would be a way to appease both the band’s needs and theirs. If falling for eachother meant that they were going to lose everything else. 

Harry leans forward a bit, resting his head against the cool glass of the window, breath fogging up the glass when he exhales just above a whisper: “I hate this.”

Louis turns towards the other lad with his arm out, wanting to comfort him, “Harry. Love, it’s okay. It’s going to be okay. Just a few more days, maybe a week, and she’ll-” but Harry wants none of it.

He jerks away from Louis’ arm, his face going from sadness to anger. “No, don’t! She’ll leave, but only for a bit, then she’ll be back. And if it isn’t her, it would just be another one. Don’t you get it? How much this hurts? I have to stand back and watch a girl that I don’t even consider a friend, who I don’t even _like_ , try to convince the entire world that her and _my boyfriend_ are in love!” He makes a humorless laugh, “Do you know what’s even worse?”

Louis shakes his head, slightly scared of what the answer might be.

Harry runs his hands through his hair in frustration, pulling at the roots a bit before throwing his hands up in the air with a humourless laugh. “I can’t even hate her without feeling guilty! Because she is just doing a the job that she was hired for! Hired for Lou! Meanwhile, I have to stand by and do nothing while people who primarily see us as solely a way to earn them money control our lives.” He throws his arms up in the air, “But I do! I hate her! I _hate_ her, Louis, because the entire world thinks she has something that’s _mine_ and _it’s my own bloody fault!_ ”

It is like all the fire inside of Harry goes out at those words and he folds in on himself, shrinking before Louis eyes before choking out in a tiny mockery of a whisper, “It is all my fault.”

“Harry, no! Love, no. It’s not yours at all.” Louis takes advantage and steps in then, pulling Harry into his arms. Harry doesn’t actively resist, head nearly resting on Louis’ shoulder, until he realizes that he is being held, that Louis is trying to soothe him, then he starts struggling. Louis just tries to keep holding on to the other boy. Not restraining Harry, but just keeping him close instead, to comfort him, but to no avail. 

Harry’s fists hit his chest with dull thuds, rocking though Louis’ body. When his hands smack into Louis’ ribs, it’s with just enough force to send the air from his lungs. Harry’s body is wracked with sobs, shaking head to toe. 

Louis just stands there taking the blows. They aren’t hard enough to really hurt, he knows that it isn’t Harry’s intention, he just wants his pain to end and is lashing out at the closest person he can trust. He continues to whisper a steam of nonsensical things in Harry’s ear in hopes of calming him down, but Harry just yells in a hoarse voice, “No, no, _nonono!_ ” 

It’s only when Harry’s flailings manage to find the bruise where Niall’s elbow had hit Louis’ ribs in a fight over a strip of bacon that Louis’ stream of litanies are interrupted with a small grunt of pain and he decides something a tad more drastic might be needed to calm Harry down.

“Harry, love, Harry, stop now. _Harry!_ ” He grabs Harry’s face in between his hands and forces Harry to meet his eyes. “Love?” Louis rubs his thumbs along Harry’s cheek bones, searching the green eyes that are bright with tears. “You need to stop now. Calm down and come back to me a bit, Haz. Come on.”

Slowly, the blows turn into fingers fisting in his shirt, pulling Louis closer rather than pushing him away and the cries turn into hitching breaths and Louis moves with him, wrapping his arms around Harry’s back and gently rubbing circles on bare, warm skin. Harry looks deflated, defeated even. The anger comes out of him like air out of a popped balloon, leaving an empty piece of rubbish out of a once beautiful thing. 

All that is left is a sad young man with tears streaming down his face. 

“Oh, Harry.” Louis voice and touch are soft. He rests his head against the side of Harry’s for a moment, taking in a deep breath and filling his lungs with the scent of him.

Louis brings one of his hands from around Harry’s back to his face, fingers tracing over his cheek and thumbing away the tears that have fallen from the sad eyes, “ _Shhh_ , love. I hate seeing you cry. Please don’t. _Shhh_.” Normally, Louis has to look up to see directly into those green eyes, but Harry is so slumped that they are eye-to-eye like they haven’t been in nearly a year. Louis stares into the watery, green eyes. Taking in what he sees, he pulls Harry into him, his head resting against his neck, tears feeling like they are burning holes into Louis’ skin. 

Clinging to Louis’ shirt, Harry cries. The minutes pass slowly, Harry burrowed into Louis’ chest with Louis’ hands rubbing more circles on his back with occasional pets to his head. All the while murmuring nonsense and love into the younger lad’s ears. After a while, Harry pulls away a bit and presses the heels of his hands into his eyes like he is trying to keep more tears from falling, before saying with a shuddering breath, “I’m... I’m just not sure I can do this any longer, Lou. I hate that we’re lying. I hate all this hiding.”

The defeated tone almost breaks Louis more than the actual words do. The only other time he can remember hearing Harry quite this lost and defeated was after that blasted Red or Black show that left him questioning if he was really good enough, and why people hated him so. 

But even then, it wasn’t like this. Not nearly. 

Louis drops sweet kisses on to Harry’s lips, his nose, his brow. Gentle and fleeting, just a reminder of his love before he pulls back and pleads, “Come on, Hazza. Come with me. Please?” and Harry gives a small nod, but still doesn’t quite meet Louis’ gaze. Louis slowly slides his hand from Harry’s nape, down his shoulder to his hand, and he doesn’t let Harry pull away. Slowly, gently, Louis leads him away from the window, through the living area, towards the bedroom. The blinds are mostly shut and the rest of the room is shadowed, but moon still casts some light into the otherwise darkened room.

They walk into the bedroom and Louis shuts the door behind them. He’s not so much worried about their suitemate and part of the topic of conversation, who is still trying to shake off her jet lag in the suite’s other bedroom with the help of a sleep-aid, but rather, the other lads. It is still fairly early in the night for them and the others have most likely already nicked a spare key off of Paul. Louis would rather not have to try and find Niall some fish ‘n’ chips and pints just because he walked in on Harry and Louis in a... compromising position. Again. 

Louis adjusts his grip from Harry’s fingers to his wrist, walking backwards while guiding him towards the bed centered in the room across from the windows. Feeling the edge of the bed hit his knees, Louis stops and fingers the waistband of Harry’s pants with his free hand for a moment, debating on his next move. Harry’s anguished, little whimper when the backs of Louis’ fingers brushed against his bare stomach decided for him. 

“ _Shhh_ , it’s okay. Come on, love, let’s strip off and get in bed, yeah?” Louis knows that Harry almost always more comfortable nude. Even when feeling vulnerable like right now, being naked makes him feel a bit bolder and bright, if only because of the shock value. So, he helps Harry out of his pajama bottoms and pants, Harry having already ditched his shirt earlier in the night. 

Once he has Harry naked, Louis strips down himself, making swift work of his clothes before pulling back the duvet and sheets and helping Harry into them into their coolness. They lay on the bed, facing each other, the covers pulled up around their chins, Harry curled into Louis’ chest, Louis’ arms wrapped around the other boy’s torso, and their legs entwined. They lay there for a bit, Harry’s body shuddering from time to time and Louis’ hands traveling a gentle path up and down his spine, trying to lend some comfort. 

Louis buries his head into Harry’s curls, seeking some comfort himself in the way that Harry’s scent floods him, the way that his warm body feels against his. Familiar. Like home. No matter where they might be in the world, he always has a place with Harry.

Time passes and the quiet darkness surrounds them. It’s moments like these, where the two of them exist in a bubble all of their own that Louis loves the most. Where he doesn’t have to worry about cameras or charades, when he can just _be_ with Harry.

He pulls back a bit so that he can get a clear look at Harry’s face, looking into his eyes for a long moment before breaking the silence. “I love you.”

“Lou-” 

Louis rubs his thumb over Harry’s lips, quieting him. “No, just wait for a minute, Harry. Let me say my piece,” he says, not letting Harry finish, but giving him a small, reassuring smile instead. 

Harry lets out a breath and gives a tiny nod, closing his eyes and leaning his forehead back against Louis. “Alright.”

Louis smiles at him in thanks. “I love you, Harry. Pretty much have since the moment I saw you in that stupid loo.” He smiles again, never able to hold it back when thinking of the memory. “You are the one I want to hold, to kiss, to touch. You Hazza, you. Not Eleanor. Never her.” He rubs his thumb along Harry’s jaw line, smiling to himself as he remembers when it weren’t as prominent, when Harry’s face was softer, and Louis didn’t have to tilt his head back to look him in the eyes. “If I had my way, there would be a Larry Stylinson fanclub and Niall would be the president. We wouldn’t have to brush everything off as a stupid, little bromance and I would tell every fan that wore a ‘Future Mrs. Styles’ shirt, that they’ve missed out and you’re mine. I’m sorry you hurt, love. I don’t want to hurt you. I don’t want you to hurt at all. That’s the last thing I ever want. I wish we didn’t have to do this.” He kisses Harry’s nose. “I wish...” his voice trails off.

Harry prompts after Louis’ pauses for a bit. “You wish what, Lou?"

This time it is Louis with the sad look on his face. He combs a hand through the curly locks and stares into Harry’s eyes. He could get lost in them if he let himself. He has before. “I wish - I wish we didn’t have to pretend. I wish we could just come out. I wish we had fought a bit harder and been a bit braver back in the beginning. I wish that we hadn’t been as scared. I wish _I_ hadn’t been so scared. I’m sorry, Haz.”

Harry looks away as if he’s recalling the past. Squeezing his eyes shut, he says, “Yeah. Me too.” 

Louis catches Harry’s eye again, “Hey, it’s not your fault, love. We both decided what to do together. Team effort and all, right?”

Harry attempts to swallow the lump in his throat. It’s hard enough trying to regain his composure after his cry in the living room, but the memories aren’t making anything easier and it feels like he can’t quite catch his breath. It’s not that the memories are bad, just a little sad at how naive they were. Finally, when it feels like he can breathe a bit again, he says with sigh that makes his voice shudder more than he wishes, “Yeah, we did. It was.”

*

Back in the days not long after X Factor, when Louis and Hannah’s relationship had been petering to an end, Harry and Louis had been occasionally shagging. It was really just adding another, more physical dimension to their friendship. It was during Harry’s brief - and open - relationship with Caroline, they had realized that they wanted more than just casual sex and had decided to give actual dating a go. It had been strange at how normal it was, actually. So little had changed, but at the same time, a lot did.

It was like everything was electrified. They went out like they normally did, they were still them, still _HarryandLouis_ , but just _more_. They’d go out for a bite and Louis would find himself rubbing his foot against Harry’s leg under the table. Sitting closer that really necessary, always sneaking glances at each other and smiling secret smiles. Instead of sleeping together when the mood struck them or when feeling particularly needy, on nights when the both of them were home, they slept in each other’s beds. They might not always have sex, but they would wrap themselves around each other like baby spider monkeys and cuddle throughout the night, most of the time with Harry sleeping on his belly and Louis’s leg thrown over his bum and arm around his back. 

After giving themselves a few weeks to see if they could really get it to work out - if the dating thing was really for them - they had let the other boys in on what had changed. The rest of the band had known that they had been shagging - sorta a hard thing to miss when Zayn had walked in on them having a go at it in the bathroom when they were still in the X Factor house and Liam caught them that one time in the dressing room after a show - but this was different and Harry and Louis knew that they wouldn’t be able to keep it from the boys even if they had wanted to.

Really, it had all gone rather swimmingly. The boys had been over for a film - a pretty normal occurrence whether they were at home or on tour. Louis and Harry had been cuddled up in the corner of the sectional. Niall was situated on the floor preferring not to deal with the half backless chaise part of the sofa. He had instead chosen to lean half against the couch and half against Liam’s legs, occasionally throwing popcorn up into the air to catch with his mouth. Zayn had chosen to stretch out along one of the sides, his legs plopped in Liam’s lap at the knees, occasionally poking Harry’s thigh or Niall’s head with a foot when he wasn’t dozing on and off. 

The film had been a bit dry, some blokey-bloke comedy that had its moments, but they were few and far between. It had been during a lull where the main character was trying to explain to his best mate the virtues of the girl who wouldn’t give him the time of day to and Zayn was just on the verge of drifting off again when Harry piped up, “So, Louis and I? We’re dating now. Been for a while, actually”

Niall had tilted his head backwards, thrown a popcorn kernel at them, and exclaimed, “It’s about time, lads!” before saying how happy he was for them and giving them a huge ear-to-ear grinning. Zayn had shot them a big smile and stretched a bit to jab them with his toe saying, “Now, you can’t go breaking each other's hearts, because I can’t be mad at you both at once,” before trying to stick a foot in their faces. Louis had responded by all but leaping over Harry and Liam, trying to tickle him to death until Liam complained that they were crushing his legs thank-you-very-much and Niall despondently informed them that they had kicked the popcorn bowl out of his hands.

After they all had got themselves sorted once again, and Harry had popped another bag of popcorn for Niall, Louis turned to Liam and asked in a somewhat hesitant tone, “You haven’t said anything, Li.”

Liam didn’t say anything right away. Just sat silently with a thoughtful look on his face. 

Harry scooted closer to Louis and grabbed his hand. He really hadn’t believed that Liam would have a problem with them, but his hesitancy was starting to make Harry worry. “Liam?”

Liam studied them with a serious, concerned look. “Are you guys sure? I mean, if someone finds out? Are you sure you want to risk it?”

“What are you going on about? Risk it? What, do you think that it ruin the band?” Louis had sat up a bit straighter, squeezing Harry’s hand. 

Liam immediately had looked taken aback, “No! I’m not talking about that, I just don’t want people to be horrible to you just because you guys are together!” He had paused for a second to give a small shrug. “That stuff doesn’t matter, I just don’t want you guys hurt.”

That made the rest of the lads all but coo. “Aww, Liam Payne, the heart of a labrador!” Zayn teased, going to poke Liam in the side as the others laughed at him.

Liam smacked Zayn’s hands away and shot him a fake glare. “Oh, shut up, you lot of hyenas. Fine, do what you want! Be happy, love-sick fools for all I care. Just for the love of god, don’t let me walk in on you like Niall did!”

Niall paused mid popcorn toss. “Oy! I don’t want that either!”

Louis just grinned. “Too bad, because as new boyfriends, we now have to christen every room we come across. You never know what you might walk into now, Nialler!”

Harry gave a solemn nod, “Yup, it is our duty as boyfriends. Add that to the band’s Code of Conduct and it’s all but illegal not to.”

Louis had given Harry a suggestive eyebrow wag at this point. “You’ll never know whose bare bum has been where!” he said, shooting the rest of the boys a mischievous grin. 

Zayn deadpanned, “Well, with Harry around, that’s always a valid concern.”

Harry chucked a throw pillow at the other boy who merely dodged it and sent another tumbling back. 

The next thing anyone really knew, there was a pile of laughing boys that were trying to pummel each other with various food items and decorative accents. 

And that had been that. 

*

With things going so well with telling the boys and their families - a conversation that had basically boiled down to them being told “about time you two recognized what was in front of you” by their respective mums and lots of happy hugs from everyone - Harry and Louis decided to make sure their management and PR teams knew about them. Better to have things out in the open and on the good side of the people who would be the ones who had to cover their bums if anything ever happened. Not to mention the people who signed the checks at the end of the day.

Harry and Louis scheduled a meeting with Will, the band's manager and Juliet from their public relations team. They had talked with Liam, Niall, and Zayn beforehand about what they were going to say. They all went over what their conditions were going to be, both as a couple and as a band. Things that they would be willing to compromise over and things that would make them play the game a little hard. They knew that if they came in firm, but not defensive or aggressive they would get a much better reaction out of all the suits involved, but that required them all being on the same page. 

As it turned out, most of those preparations weren’t needed. Harry and Louis walked in together, and told Will and Juliet what had happened, how they had decided to take a casual relationship deeper and were had been dating for the past few months, that they planned to continue said relationship for the foreseeable future, and were informing them so they could prepare and make plans for most contingencies. 

They were a bit taken aback, Will showing it more so than Juliet, but then again, that was to be expected, she had the better poker face. She studied Harry and Louis for a moment before simply asking whether or not they planned to come out.

Louis had taken a bit of the lead there. “No, we’re not - _I’m_ not - ready to do that yet. Our private life is ours and we don’t want anything taking away from the band right now. We talked with the other lads about what they are comfortable with too. We - and they - don’t want to have to deny anything, but rather avoid it all if possible.” He looked at Harry and squeezed his hand. 

Harry shot Louis a small smile while addressing the other two in the room, “Louis and I know that some PR bits might have to be set up, and we’re okay with that, but we’re not going to outright lie. Not if we can help it.” Harry looked back at Will and Juliet in front of him, gaze toughening a little. “And we would rather this not become an issue that Syco feels like they need to be overly concerned about.” The ‘or stick their noses in’ was left unsaid. 

When all was said and told, Will and Juliet took it relatively in stride - which almost led Harry to wonder if it had been something that they had discussed previously. They voiced their own questions and concerns about the legal and media aspects with outside companies. What they could be held liable for as far as contracts or endorsements went and what some courses of options would be. 

When questioned a bit further, Harry and Louis clarified that they were not saying that they would never come out, just that now and for the immediate future, it wasn’t something they wanted - or felt like it was needed. Will and Juliet accepted this with only slight grumbling and in return, stipulated that Harry and Louis would act no differently in public then their current behaviour, would allow the Modest!Management team to squash any rumors, as long as there was no outright denials, and agreed to be seen with various women in speculative situations since, “you are already contractually obligated to do that, as are the others.” 

They danced around the issue that their relationship was already going against some of the stipulations in their contract with Syco. Harry and Louis knew that they had the other lads behind them if they had to fight with the label and Will knew that One Direction was in a position where they could buy out their contract and leave to another label if need be. They were a gold-mine, ripe to gobbled up, pre-packaged and ready to sell to the masses. Sure, One Direction fans tended to be younger teens, but if it came down to it, a demographics shift up a few years in age and maybe across some gender lines and things would be fine - maybe not as great as they could be, but still okay. 

And they all knew it. 

Juliet made it clear what her opinions would be if they did come out. That she strongly advised against it at this point in time. Will chimed in with an additional warning how SYCO _could_ come after them with the morality clause of the band’s contract and how it they really pushed it, legal action could occur. Louis and Harry acknowledged that. They agreed to tread carefully, but were firm in that they weren’t going to end their relationship just because they were told to. 

Things went well for quite a while. Harry and Louis continued to grow closer and closer, more in love with each day. The lads all traveled the world, saw places they never even dreamed that they would be able to visit. They promoted the album, met fans, put on shows, _they were nominated for a Brit_. It was amazing.

Occasionally, Harry or Louis had to go out on a ‘date’ with someone as arranged by their management. If they were lucky, it was with someone they knew previously. A friend or a girl that they had met through a video shoot or something. Sometimes it had been a bit of fun, going out to clubs or dinner. Having a chat with someone that was outside their normal circle. But other times it had been horribly boring and whoever the unlucky one that was the one chosen to go out would spend that majority of the ‘date’ texting the other, begging to be entertained. But at the end of the night, after the paparazzi had been led on and the higher-ups were satisfied for the time being, Harry and Louis would curl up on their sofa, or in their bed, and did their bed to forget about the outside world. They might be living a crazy life, but at the heart of it all, it was just Harry and Louis. And that’s what mattered. 

Then more rumors about ‘Larry Stylinson’ had started to fly around. At first, it hadn’t been too bad, nothing that couldn’t had been laughed off at least. But after some news outlets larger, more mainstream than SugarScape started to report on how ‘close two of the members of One Direction had become’ it had been enough to make SYCO start worry and come up with a plan of evasive action.

That’s when they proposed the idea of the ruse. 

Harry and Louis were both really reluctant to agree. Harry said it felt too much like a lie and Louis just too confused about how he was supposed to act in love with a complete stranger. The other boys even voiced their concern, but at the end of the day, Harry and Louis caved and agreed to one of them having a fake girlfriend. A _beard_. 

At first, it was only supposed to last for a few weeks, maybe a month or two at most. But then, things kept happening where it was said that it would look best if there wasn’t an personal life drama. That meant no ‘break-ups’ and all smiles for the cameras. But it never seemed like there was a ‘good time’ for a drama. They were so busy, with so many things happening - and it was all so great - but now the charade was lasting three, almost four, times longer than they thought it would. No one but the band, family, and some very, very select friends know the truth. And while Louis has been able to come to better terms with what people would think, he still feels trapped. 

And Harry is saying that he can’t take anymore. He’s in _tears_ because of how upset he is.

That last bit is what spurs Louis into action. 

Louis pulls away, ignoring Harry’s protests, just enough to reach for his pants on the floor and pulls his mobile out of the pocket.

“What are you doing, Lou?”

“I’m texting the lads. They should still be up,” Louis responds, not looking up from where his fingers are tapping out the passcode on the keypad, he just had to change it a few days ago and is still messing it up from time to time.

Harry’s still a bit puzzled with what exactly Louis could want with the boys at this exact moment. “Wait. What?”

“Because if we’re going to talk about this, we should know what they’re thinking, right?” Louis gives him a look that a tad unsure. “I mean, it would affect them too, yeah?”

Harry hasn’t really got anything to say in response, so he just nods and quietly watches Louis tap out a new group message: _‘What would you say if Haz and I wanted to come out?’_ He hits send and waits. 

Unsurprisingly, the response is quick to come and the a new message from Liam pops up at the bottom of the message thread. _‘Come out? Wait, really? R u guys sure?’_

Harry snorts and it’s all Louis can do not to roll his eyes. _‘No, we just thought we’d ask b/c we’re bored, Liam.’_

Harry’s chuffing turns into a full on laugh when he reads Zayn’s quick quip. _‘Li, stop being a bloody knob or I’ll tell Dani.Harry & Louis, you do what you need to, mates.’_

_‘Wha? NO! I just don’t want them 2 get hurt!!!’_ It’s not that hard to imagine Liam’s horror filled expression at the threat.

 _‘Payne...’_ Obviously, Liam is not out of Zayn’s doghouse yet. 

_‘No! U know that’s not what I meant. Righttt??’_ ’ That one makes Harry laugh and turn away from the screen to look at Louis’ face, “I bet he’s giving his phone those bloody puppy eyes.” Louis smiles in agreement, only to look away when there’s is a buzz of a new message. 

_‘cor! relax liam we kno.’_ Niall reply takes the words right out of Louis’ mouth... er... fingers. 

_‘Ok ok, shutting up now. U know I love u guys righttt? Just want u 2 b happy and not hurt.’_ He’s a good lad, that Liam Payne. Labrador to the bone.

Suddenly, Louis remembers the other lads’ plans for tonight; a film and possible FIFA marathon. _‘Wait a second...aren’t you guys all in the same room??’_

The delayed response is telling in and of itself without Niall’s hesitant _‘...maybe?’_ which is quickly followed by Zayn’s _‘Well, Niall was in the toilet...’_

 _‘hey!!’_ Niall’s indignation can all but be felt and makes Harry bury his head into Louis’ neck. 

_‘Alright, you lads are ridiculous.’_

_‘but no really. we stand by you and support you 110%. just want you two to be happy. hate it when youre not.’_ Louis shares a smile with Harry at that one. He can all but hear Niall say that. It reminds him of when they had first told him about Louis and Harry’s relationship.

When Louis reads Zayn’s _‘Ditto to what Niall said. Love you guys.’_ followed by Liam’s, _‘Go 4 it. U deserve to be happyyy. We’ll deal w/ whatever happens. Always do.’_ makes Louis’ heart almost burst from how much he loves his bandmates. Even if Liam can be an ineloquent tosser at times.

Niall is the first to give the lad grief. _‘Liam!! positivity man.’_

 _‘PAYNE!!’_

When Liam’s frustrated text comes through, Louis gives up on holding in his laughter and lets out a loud cackle and squeezes Harry closer to his side with his free arm. _‘Whatttt?! You know what I mean! Oh, bugger this...’_

There are a few moments of just Harry and Louis quietly laughing while looking in between the phones’ screen and each other, shaking their heads at the other lads. The soft chuckles turn into full on belly laughs when Niall’s next message comes through. _‘umm, liam just tackled zayn n now theyre destroying the room but you guys do what you need to do. we got your backs.’_

Louis can barely hold his phone steady enough to type reply, _‘Thank Nialler. Make sure they don’t break themselves. Might give poor Paul a heart attack.’_

 _‘will do. night lads. have fun. donna wake me up ;) xx.’_

_‘Lol. You too. x.’_ Louis really loves his band.

Louis is still chuckling a bit as he locked his phone and tossed to the side only to have it bounce off the bed and land on the floor. “Well, I think we can say that we have their blessings.” Now that Louis has both arms free, he pulls Harry closer so that the other lad almost completely on top of his chest, head still pillowed between his neck and shoulder. “So, how do you want to do this?”

Harry pulls back a tad to look Louis in the eyes, “You’re not pulling my leg?”

“Now, don’t turn into Liam on me, Hazza.” Louis gives him a kiss on the tip of his noses before continuing in a softer voice, “I’m still scared, but I’m more scared of seeing you this sad and upset. No matter what happens, it can’t be worse to me than your tears, love.”

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Harry sounds hopeful, but hesitant. “I mean, we can’t just take it back once we do.”

Louis tightens his arms around Harry. “Positive.” He gives Harry a smile and another brief kiss before he pulls away and reaches out his right arm to grab Harry’s iPhone from the bedside table - his Blackberry isn’t the best for what he has in mind, not to mention he’s not getting out of the bed to grab it from the floor. He presses the home button and taps out the code to unlock the screen with his thumb, opening the camera app and flipping it so it’s using the front camera. “Give me a kiss, love,” he says to Harry who smiles bemusedly with his head on Louis’ shoulder.

Harry chuckles a bit, “This is how you want to do it?” He sounds a bit doubtful, even as he tilts his head up a bit, as if for a kiss.

“Sure, why not? We have the boys’ blessing and that’s what matters in my mind, yeah?” Louis smirks, “Now, pucker up before your screen locks. We have to break the internet.” 

Harry is laughing when his lips meet Louis. The little electronic shutter sounds three times. _Click, click, click_. 

It’s not the best kiss they have ever had, they are both laughing too much for that. Plus, Louis is a bit distracted to take a quality shot. But, when he bring it back down to look at the shots he took, he smiles even wider. 

Louis obviously fails at taking self portraits while occupied. The first shot, he managed to crop almost all of his own nose and jaw out of, and the third they both have a slightly demonic look with some Gene Simmons like tongue action going on.

But the second.

The second is almost blurry, but not quite. More just slightly out of focus, like the aperture is off. His and Harry’s lips are slightly parted, pressed together like they just finished with a kiss. Harry’s is hand on Louis’ jaw, fingers relaxed where they cup his cheek, thumb following Louis’ cheekbone. Their eyes are open and soft looking at eachother. Harry’s bare forearm draws attention Louis’ bare chest and shoulders. It looks like them. It looks happy. It’s intimate.

It’s perfect. 

“What do you think?” he turns the phone a bit more towards Harry who went back to snuggling into his chest.

Harry studies it a moment and then tilts his head back, “I love it. You should, like, Instagram it though.”

Louis raises a bit of an eyebrow “Yeah? Want me to put some filter magic into effect?”

“Well that too, but I’m the only one that has that password.”

Louis looks at Harry searchingly for a moment and then back to the phone. “Okay,” he nods. He presses the home button, finds the app, and starts cropping and messing with filters once it loads. Satisfied with how it looks, he taps the checkmark and hovers with his thumb over the caption block. “Suggestions?”

Harry thinks for a moment before taking the phone from Louis and tapping out his idea before handing the phone back to Louis. 

Louis just has to look at the screen and laugh. Right in front of him in blue text with the Twitter sharing button slid to ‘On’ is the the caption:

 _#LarryStylinson5eva .x_

Louis doesn’t even try to contain his smile. “I like the X. It’s a nice touch.”

Harry tries to pull a serious look, but fails, “I thought it added a nice touch of authenticity.”

“Authenticity? I’ll show you authenticity.” He presses ‘Done’ and tosses the phone on the bed, pulling Harry back under the covers to kiss senseless. 

He has more important things to worry about now. 

[End]


End file.
